Meu reflexo
by bizinhavieira
Summary: Este é o meu diário, meu confiável velho amigo que conhece todos os meus segredos. Quem ousar tocar nele deve estar preparado para sofrer. Ele só deve ser lido por mim até o dia em que eu morrer. ** FIC REESCRITA **


**

* * *

**

MEU REFLEXO

* * *

Este é o meu diário, meu confiável velho amigo que conhece todos os meus segredos.

Quem ousar tocar nele deve estar preparado para sofrer.

Ele só deve ser lido por mim até o dia em que eu morrer.

* * *

_12 de outubro de 2000_

* * *

As pessoas mudam. Isto é um fato. Sei disso porque eu mudei. Drasticamente, a propósito. Eu costumava estar entre os populares e eu amava isso. Eu costumava julgar as pessoas por quem elas eram e não por aquilo que elas tinham feito. Eu costumava acreditar que dinheiro era tudo o que importava. Eu costumava achar que meu sobrenome era tudo que eu precisava para que as pessoas me respeitassem. Me temessem, na verdade. Eu sei, bastante estúpido, não? E ainda pior, meus assim chamados amigos também acreditavam nas mesmas coisas. "Nós, sangues-puros, vamos sempre estar juntos", era o que dizíamos. Ao relembrar estes tempos eu ainda me surpreendo. Eu costumava ter tanta certeza do que eu queria, mas agora... Eu tento lembrar quando que tudo mudou. Eu acredito que tenha sido durante a guerra...

Eu e o grupo que eu fazia parte estávamos em Hogwarts nos fazendo de fortes, afinal de contas nossos pais eram aliados do Lorde das Trevas. Com a escola sob as ordens dele, nós podíamos fazer o que queríamos quando desejássemos. E então a batalha começou. A batalha final. Em Hogwarts, o único lugar em que nos considerávamos seguros. Todos fugiram. Alguns de meus amigos foram lugar lado a lado com os comensais da morte. Outros fugiram de medo. E nenhum, nem ao menos um deles, lembrou de mim. Eu havia me machucado na semana anterior durante a aula de Poções e ainda estava presa na ala hospitalar. Eu ainda precisava de ajuda para caminhar e meus amigos sabiam disso. Meu namorado sabia disso, pelo amor de Deus! E eles não vieram me buscar. Eles me abandonaram machucada e com medo deitada numa cama. Se não fosse pela Madame Pomfrey e alguns outros alunos eu provavelmente teria morrido e eles nunca teriam notado. Alguns dos alunos que me ajudaram nem ao menos gostavam de mim. Me desprezavam na verdade, já que eu os azarava pelos corredores por diversão. E mesmo assim eram eles que estavam estendendo a mão para mim.

É curioso que teve de acontecer isto para me abrir os olhos, para me fazer ver que o que importa não é o seu nome, ou sua família, ou seu sangue, principalmente não o sangue. Dumbledore tinha razão: não importa quem você é, mas as escolhas que você faz. Agora eu posso ver isto claramente. Infelizmente minha família não. Eles estão todos no andar de baixo me esperando. Esperando pelo meu "grande momento" como minha mãe diz. Ela sempre sonhou com o dia em que eu me casaria. E meu pai! Ele está radiante dizendo para todos que sua pequena Pansy está casando com um Malfoy.

Mas agora olhe para mim... Eu nunca serei a noiva perfeita, ou a filha perfeita. Será que eu não deveria ter este papel?

Você poderia estar me perguntando então porque eu estou fazendo isto. Por que estou seguindo para um casamento com um homem a quem nem sei se amo. Por que estou participando de uma celebração que é apenas para estreitar laços entre duas famílias de sangue puro. Sim, porque todos estão felizes que eu estou casando com Draco por que ele é um Malfoy, um sangue puro. E faço isso por que agora eu vejo, que se eu for verdadeira comigo mesma, eu vou quebrar o coração da minha família. E isso é algo que eu não posso fazer. Tudo em mim pode mudar, exceto o amor que tenho por minha família. Eles podem ter errado muitas vezes, mas eles sempre fizeram o que eles acreditavam ser melhor para mim, eles me amam mais que tudo. Por isso não posso fazer nada que os magoe...

Mas eu acho que não vai ser algo tão ruim. Meu casamento, eu digo. Draco é um cara legal. Ele mudou muito durante a guerra também. Passou por muito sofrimento. Ele é meu amigo. Bem, nós já éramos amigos antes da guerra, na verdade, éramos mais que amigos. Mas agora é diferente. Estamos muito mais próximos. Ele se tornou meu melhor amigo. Eu sei que ele não me ama e, como já disse, eu também não tenho certeza se o amo. Mas nós nos importamos um com o outro e nossas famílias sempre desejaram que este casamento acontecesse. Isso vai fazer com que eles todos fiquem felizes. É por isso que eu e ele estamos fazendo isto.

Mas enquanto eu termino minha maquiagem eu me pergunto quem é a garota que me encara no espelho. Não pode ser eu. O rosto dela está cheio de alegria, o verdadeiro rosto de uma noiva, enquanto eu choro por dentro, cheia de dúvidas e preocupações. Por que meu reflexo é de alguém que eu não conheço? Por algum motivo eu não consigo esconder quem eu sou, apesar de ter tentado. Ao menos não consigo esconder para o Draco. Ele é o único que consegue enxergar meu verdadeiro rosto. Nem mesmo minha família notou as diferenças que ocorreram dentro de mim. E como poderiam se eu ainda ajo como agia antes? Quando que o meu reflexo vai mostrar quem eu sou por dentro? Bem, este não é o momento para pensar sobre isso. Todos estão à minha espera. Todos aguardam o momento em que eu me tornarei a Sra Malfoy. Todos exceto eu.

_

* * *

2 de novembro de 2000_

* * *

Isso tudo é tão estranho... Até ontem parecia que eu e Draco estávamos apenas fazendo uma viajem juntos. Só dois amigos aproveitando a bela Noruega. Mas hoje nós estamos de volta. E viemos diretamente para a nossa casa. Foi quando eu passei a entender o que estava acontecendo. Eu estou casada. Eu tenho minha própria casa. Eu agora tenho um marido com quem divido minha cama.. Aquela não foi uma viagem qualquer, mas a minha Lua de Mel. Eu já disse que tenho minha própria casa?

É uma sensação tão diferente estar morando sozinha. Foi muito divertido o dia de hoje, ficamos decorando a casa, fazendo ela parecer um pouco com a gente. Ainda está meio vazia, só tem o necessário para que a gente consiga viver aqui por enquanto. Mas mesmo assim, foi muito excitante... e apavorante ao mesmo tempo. Eu estou com tanto medo... Sou apenas uma garota! Só tenho 20 anos e já tenho uma casa para cuidar! Não sei se vou ser capaz de dar conta... O Draco diz que eu não devo me preocupar, que tudo vai dar certo. Eu queria ter a mesma certeza dele.

Acho que o maior problema é que tudo foi muito repentino nestes últimos meses... Tudo tão rápido que nem pude me acostumar com a idéia de estar noiva e agora já estou casada. O engraçado é que parece que só eu me senti assim. Todo mundo vinha nos cumprimentar e diziam que não devíamos ter esperado tanto tempo para nos casarmos. O que eles queriam? Que eu me casasse com nove anos de idade? Apesar disso, tudo fez sentido para mim enquanto eu caminhava em direção ao altar, quando eu vi o sorriso no rosto dos meus pais. Bem, resumindo, não sei ainda se me casar foi a coisa mais sensata a se fazer, mas não me arrependo.

Não vou mentir e dizer que em duas semanas aprendi a amar meu marido. Minha hipocrisia não chega a este ponto... Mas nestas semanas eu chorei muito no ombro dele e ele me confortou. Nós conversamos sobre os mais variados assuntos. Nossa amizade cresceu muito e eu passei a respeitá-lo ainda mais. Esse não seria o relato de uma lua de mel normalmente não é mesmo? Mas enquanto eu escrevo isso eu fico ainda mais confiante no futuro deste casamento, afinal dizem que se deve casar com quem se consegue manter uma longa conversa e não só com alguém por quem se sente atração física, pois com o passar dos anos a conversa passa a ter mais importância que o sexo.

Eu sinceramente espero que estas pessoas tenham razão...

_

* * *

25 de dezembro de 2000_

* * *

É Natal. E mesmo assim eu estou aqui chorando. Se alguém me dissesse que um dia eu iria terminar este dia com lágrimas correndo pelo meu rosto eu não iria acreditar. Como isso aconteceria no meu feriado preferido? Mas a vida toma rumos surpreendentes, como imaginar que comigo seria diferente?

Não foi nada específico. Acho que foi uma somatória de tudo que aconteceu neste dia... Eu sugeri ao Draco que convidássemos nossos pais para a cear aqui em casa, os Parkinson e os Malfoy juntos. Passamos o dia decorando a casa e preparando o jantar. Este foi um dos momentos que provavelmente me deixaram assim neste estado de lágrimas. Todos os jantares em minha casa costumavam ser preparados por Peony, nossa querida elfa... Ela faleceu logo depois do meu casamento... Ela viria morar aqui comigo, mas agora... Mamãe quer comprar outra para mim. Ela não compreende... Eu não preciso de um elfo, eu precisava de Peony... Ela era minha amiga, cuidou de mim quando eu era pequena, era para ela que eu contava meus problemas... Deixando estas lembranças guardadas apenas no fundo do coração, eu acabei de preparar a festa.

Bem, mais tarde chegaram os Malfoy. Eles ainda mantém a mesma altivez e a mesma pompa de antes da Guerra. Apesar disso, o fato de ter quase perdido o filho os tornou mais... complacentes, por assim dizer. Eu sei que muitas coisas em nossa casa não os teriam agradado caso eles tivessem vindo antes, mas agora... Bem, Narcisa me tratou como uma filha, elogiando tudo em nosso lar. O Sr. Malfoy continua meio distante, mas é o jeito dele, pude notar carinho no jeito que ele me olhou. Eles não cobram tanto de Draco como cobravam antes. Eles o encorajam a ser feliz, mais que qualquer coisa.

Pouco depois chegaram meus pais. Fazia algum tempo que não nos víamos e minha mãe me abraçou durante alguns minutos. Como eu senti falta desse abraço! Nos sentamos todos em frente à lareira e ficamos a conversar amenidades até que o tão temível assunto chegou: a vida de casados. Eu e Draco fizemos de tudo para passar a idéia de um casal perfeito.

Mentir deste jeito para todos é exaustivo... Eu queria não precisar usar esta máscara na frente dos meus pais. Queria tanto amar o Draco como ele merece! Ele acabou de sair do chuveiro e, me vendo com essas lágrimas, veio me consolar. Ele sabe usar as palavras certas pra me acalmar e é tão paciente! Eu gostaria de amá-lo, realmente gostaria. Infelizmente meu coração parece não pensar assim.

_

* * *

31 de dezembro de 2000 - 01 de janeiro de 2001_

* * *

Novo ano, novo século, novo milênio! Mal consigo descrever a noite de hoje! Tudo estava maravilhoso! Passamos o reveillon na casa de Daphne, uma grande amiga que estudava conosco em Hogwarts. Não fazia idéia de como senti falta de conversar com ela! E a irmã dela, Asteria, também é um amor! Nunca tínhamos conversado, mas temos muito em comum. O Draco também pareceu muito à vontade ao lado dela. O jantar também estava maravilhoso! E a música! Fazia meses que eu não dançava tanto!

Bem, cá estou eu de volta, depois de uma noite regada a muito champanhe da melhor qualidade e músicas maravilhosas. Preciso dormir, meus olhos estão pesados, mas preciso primeiro colocar aqui minhas resoluções de ano novo:

1) Terminar o quadro que estou pintando para colocar na sala – muito importante já que nem toco nele a quase um mês.

2) Engordar cinco quilos – espero conseguir isto dentro de, no máximo, dois meses... Estive muito deprimida nestes últimos meses e mal tenho comido... Já estou com uma aparência doentia.

3) Ter um casamento feliz – eu devo isso a mim mesma e ao Draco. Preciso parar de remoer o passado, o que está feito, está feito. Casamos, agora temos de ser felizes. Draco já veio conversar comigo outro dia sobre a possibilidade de termos um filho... Quem sabe este seja o ano. Afinal, é um ano novo, um século novo, um milênio novo. Tantas coisas novas num só dia pode ser que representem novidades em minha vida...

Bem, mas se realmente planejo ter um filho, não é ficando na frente deste diário que vou conseguir um... Então melhor eu ir para minha cama, pois meu marido me espera...

* * *

_N.A.: O início dessa fic eu escrevi para o desafio Reflexo do site baseando-se na música do filme Mulan. O restante eu fiz devido à fabulosa insistência de uma grande amiga minha. Espero que tenham gostado! Ah! E não deixem de participar da campanha "Deixe um autor feliz" é muito simples e consome apenas alguns segundos do seu tempo: é só deixar um comentário, seja ele reclamando ou parabenizando! Beijos!_


End file.
